1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic paper hole punches, for preparing paper for binding into spiral-bound, comb-bound, or other notebooks for conventions, operating manuals, sales presentations, etc. More specifically, this invention relates to features of such machines that assist in paper hand-placement and in punch actuation.
2. Related Art
Many automatic punch machines have been built for medium to small scale print and binding operations. Such punches are made by Performance Design, Inc., of Boise, Id., for example, versions into which a die assembly is bolted, or versions with quick-die-change punches such as are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,771,768, and 6,047,623, for example.
Prior art punch machines (P1, P2) include die assemblies for punching holes through a stack of papers prior to binding. Preferably, as shown in FIG. 1B, the die assembly (D) is slid and clamped into the machine and the die assembly has a long, vertical paper-receiving slot (S) for receiving the paper vertically, and accessible through housing opening (H). Paper is slid into the die assembly slot, so that about 1 inch of the edge of the paper resides in the slot. The die assembly includes a plurality of punch pins that are forced generally perpendicularly across the slot, through the paper near the paper edge. As the punch pins are driven across the slot to cut through the paper, each punch pin creates a hole in each paper at the location of each punch pin. Once a paper stack is properly inserted into the slot, the punch is actuated, typically by a foot pedal. Stacks of approximately 10-25 sheets are punched at a time, and then many stacks are combined for binding to make a notebook. Proper placement of each stack of paper in the die assembly slot is important, so that the final combined stack of paper to be bound into a notebook has all holes properly aligned and no holes are xe2x80x9coff the edge.xe2x80x9d
Many conventional paper punch machines include a movable paper stop that determines the farthest position to one end of the die assembly to which the paper may slide. Prior art paper stops are shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B at PS. The paper stop is particularly useful because differently-sized papers are typically used in the machine at different times. Also, different die assemblies made for various binding coils and combs have uniquely sized, spaced and shaped sets of holes, which also requires adjustment of the paper stop when a die assembly is changed. For example, when the user wishes to punch standard 8-xc2xd-xc3x97-11-inch paper instead of the 14-inch paper, the user must move the paper stop 60 to accommodate the paper and also move the stop each time he/she changes the die assembly. For example, if the paper stop adjustments are not made when switching from 14 inch paper to 11 inch paper, the punched holes are not centered along the 11-inch paper edge. The holes may be slightly offset to the right or left, and a partial hole may be cut at one or both ends of the paper edge. Non-adjustment of the paper stop, therefore, may result in inferior binding and an unprofessional appearance due to non-aligned pages or partial holes at the ends of some papers.
Many adjustable paper stops are difficult to use properly. This is especially because the paper stop, when loosened for movement, tends to move easily or be bumped easily from its original position, and the user loses the reference point from which the stop should be adjusted. The conventional paper stop is usually a fairly clumsy device that requires the user to do many repetitions of punching a few sheets of paper, resetting the stop, punching more sheets to check paper and hole position, resetting the stop, etc.
An additional feature of some conventional punch machines is a foot-operated actuating system for turning the punching function on and off. A foot pedal is typically used to actuate a punching action, after the user inserts the paper stack into the die assembly slot. Actuation comprises the machine""s drive mechanism moving a back portion of the die assembly forward toward the die assembly front portion to force the pins through the paper stack in the slot. After punching through the paper, the back portion withdraws the pins from the paper while returning to its rearward position in the machine. After the user reloads the die assembly with paper, he/she again presses the feet-pedal and the machine punches the fresh stack. This procedure, therefore, requires coordinated action by the user, both from his hands and his foot or feet, which can require postures or stances that are uncomfortable or frustrating for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for improved accessories for a paper punch. Particularly, there is a need for an improved paper positioning system or xe2x80x9cpaper stopxe2x80x9d that is more accurate and easy to use without repetitious trial and error. Also, there is a need for an improved actuation system that is more ergonomic and convenient. The present invention addresses these and other needs.
The invention comprises one or more accessories for making paper punching operation more comfortable and accurate for the user, thus saving time and paper, and making the job more convenient and safe for the user. A first accessory is a fine-tunable paper stop, which comprises a main adjustment system plus a fine-adjustment system, to produce an accurate, reproducible, and quick paper stop operation. A second accessory is an adjustable actuation switch in a location when the user may actuate the punching operation with generally the same motion that he/she uses to insert paper into the die assembly.
While one or the other of the accessories may be installed and used independently, together they provide a greatly-improved system for paper management and punch operation. The user may quickly adjust the paper stop to the general area that is desired for a particular type of paper and/or die assembly, and then may easily fine-tune the setting without repeated retries and errors. The user may actuate the punch machine with the same hand and generally the same motion used for insertion of the paperxe2x80x94as the user slides the paper into the slot, he/she may press his hand or wrist on the actuation switch that is generally adjacent to the die assembly paper slot, rather than using a foot pedal.
The preferred paper stop includes a securable connection of the paper stop to the machine housing near the slot, which securable connection allows the paper stop to be released and slid along the longitudinal direction parallel to the die assembly slot, and then secured again after the paper stop is in the grossly-adjusted position. Preferably, the securable connection is a biased connection, wherein the paper stop may be pulled into a slidable xe2x80x9creleasedxe2x80x9d position, so that the paper stop may be slid along the length of the slot. When the paper stop is positioned during this xe2x80x9cmainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgross adjustmentxe2x80x9d generally in the desired area, the paper slot is released so that it is biased back to its xe2x80x9cengagedxe2x80x9d position.
Then, after typically only one or two tries at punching the paper and checking to see how the holes line up on the paper edge, the paper stop is fine-tuned to the desired position for proper and accurate punching. Preferably, the paper stop securement system (or xe2x80x9csecurable connectionxe2x80x9d) is still operative during fine-tuning of the paper stop location, so that the paper stop is not ever loose, wobbly or otherwise easily moved into an undesirable position either between gross adjustment and fine-adjustment, or after fine-adjustment.
The fine-adjustment (or xe2x80x9cfine-tuningxe2x80x9d) is preferably done by a threaded adjustment that moves the paper stop longitudinally slowly and in a continuous manner, rather than in increments. The preferred paper stop is disposed perpendicular to an elongated, threaded member that extends parallel to the slot. The elongated threaded member rotates on its axis, controlled by an external knob accessible to the user. The paper stop, when in the engaged position, has a threaded end that engages and cooperates with the threads of the elongated threaded, so that rotating the threaded member serves to move the paper stop longitudinally along the direction of the threaded member axis, thus, fine-adjusting the paper stop relative to the length of the slot and the die assembly punch pins.
The improved paper stop allows both grossly-adjustable and finely-adjustable, by the preferred combination of a biased sliding mechanism, followed by a fine-tuning mechanism gradually laterally moving the paper stop by causing a threaded shaft to rotate after the paper stop is already in the preferred xe2x80x9cgross-adjustmentxe2x80x9d position. This way, the paper stop is brought close to the proper marking on the housing appropriate for a particular paper or die assembly, and then exact adjustment may be made in very small and precise amounts. If desired, the user may record or remember how may turns of the threaded shaft are typically required for a particular fine-tuning job, because the threads on the threaded shaft represent quantifiable and reproducible adjustments.
The two preferred features for a paper punch machine may be called xe2x80x9caccessoriesxe2x80x9d whether they are built-in original equipment manufacture or retrofit equipment. Both assist in proper paper alignment and punch control.